Hell Bound and Twisted
by Segatari92
Summary: Summary: When Aliya's dad got a new job in South Park, Colorado she thought her life would be over. All her friends-her true family-were back home in Shreveport, La, and now she was leaving them all behind. When she gets to South Park she begins to notice how twisted the place is, and soon realizes that she now lives on the border of hell. Kenny/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park, just my OC's and if they resemble any other character or person it is simply by accident.

Summary: When Aliya's dad got a new job in South Park, Colorado she thought her life would be over. All her friends-her true family-were back home in Shreveport, La, and now she was leaving them all behind. When she gets to South Park she begins to notice how twisted the place is, and soon realizes that she now lives on the border of hell. Kenny/OC.

Rated T for teen, for foul language, mild nudity, and violence.

**Prologue:**

Aliya stared at her mom and dad in disbelief from across the kitchen table. They did not just say they were moving. "I'm sorry," she started weakly. "Can you repeat that please?" Her mom sighed and looked up at her husband sadly. He stared down at Aliya in annoyance. "You heard me the first time, Aliyance. Now go to your room and start packing. The moving trucks will be here tomorrow!"

Aliya stood up from the table and turned her back to her parents. "Yes sir." She headed up the stairs and began texting all her friends telling them goodbye. "I can't believe they are making me do this…I grew up here..I don't want to leave everyone.." It was also right before her first homecoming ever, and the guy she had been crushing on forever had finally asked her out. It just wasn't fair.

She looked out her bedroom window onto the cul-de-sac she lived in. It was a nice home, it had served it's purpose for fifteen years…but now she had to leave it's comfortable nest for the unknown. What if the people of South Park were horrible and stuck up, like she had heard about San Francisco? What if they didn't like her? What if-god forbid-she was bullied and ended up killing herself because she couldn't take it?

She shuddered and just began pulling out her new luggage bags her mom had picked out for her for Christmas two months ago. Aliya groaned. 'I guess that should have been my first clue shit was about to change…I just thought we'd be going on a vacation soon..' At least the bags were pretty and were green and black zebra striped-her two favorite colors.

Aliya packed all of her clothes neatly like she knew her father wanted and then moved on to her few precious belongings. She had a sketchbook filled to the brim with doodles that she did during class, a small netbook that she typed all her feelings in like a journal, and a teddy bear her grandpa gave her when she was six before she passed away. That was it, the movers would get her bed and everything else when they came tomorrow.

Throwing herself onto her bed she stared up at her ceiling and sighed miserably. Her mom knocked on the door and peeked her head in. "Baby, I know it's sudden and everything, but your father got a really good job opportunity that he just couldn't let pass up. Think about it like this-you will get a new beginning. No one will know your face, so you'll be the new pretty girl in town, and you will be immediately popular. Soon you'll have a new group of friends and everything will seem normal in no time." With that her mother left.

Aliya stared at the door blankly for a few seconds before rolling over and looking at her window. "Yea. We'll see." Soon she passed out, not knowing that her life would be forever changed in just a short amount of time.

**A/N: So the prologue for my first official story is up and running! I chose to do a South Park story because I'm in love with the series and watch it day in and day out. I'm so obsessed with it that I have dreams about it. Sounds crazy I know but I wanted to give writing a shot and soooo here I am. I'm open to any kind of reviews I won't take anything negatively, mostly because I'm not trying to make a career out of writing I just want to have fun in my spare time.

Read and review (if you want-it does inspire me to continue).


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own south park, just my OC. If for any reason my characters resemble any person in reality it is purely unintentional. This is obviously a work of fiction so don't get your knickers in a twist.

**A/N: **Okay! On to the first official chapter my dear readers! I'll try to make it decently long, but I don't know how much I'm going to be able to write up tonight. I'm exhausted-living in a house with nothing but boys is really hard to clean -_-.

And so here we are!

**Chapter One**

Aliya stepped out of her parents' car and looked around in wonder. When they had told her they were moving to a quiet little mountain town, she didn't really expect it to look like this. What she had expected were cabins, maybe a lot of Amish people, but at least it was better than what she'd imagined. This place DID have a mall, after all. Aliya pulled back her long black hair into a high ponytail, letting her bangs that were dyed pink hang loose, she'd always been insecure about her face and liked to hide behind her hair whenever she could.

Grabbing her luggage from the trunk of the car she started walking up to the house, her parents already inside rearranging the furniture the way they saw fit, didn't even notice her when she slipped by and walked up the stairs into her new room. Her dad had hired people before she even knew they were moving to paint and decorate the house the way he wanted it-and that wasn't a bad thing, it was just obvious that he didn't know what she liked judging by the cream walls and the brown carpet, her room looked like a giant just stopped and took a shit and the employees just covered up the hole in the roof that it left.

Sighing, Aliya set her stuff down and just began to unpack. There was no use in complaining about how her room looked, her dad would just call her ungrateful. She was always taught to respect her parents, and her dad's methods weren't always child care safe approved, so she never questioned him and would just do whatever he told her too so she faked a happy face whenever he mentioned something new about Colorado on the drive there.

"Aliya! Come downstairs for a moment sweetie! The neighbors are here!"

'Already?' Aliya stood up and walked down the stairs slowly, peaking to see what kind of people these neighbors seemed to be. They were a middle aged couple, a man with dark hair and a mustache and a woman with short brown hair and a brown and red sweater. They had two kids with them-a boy who looked around her age and a girl with headgear and braces who looked extremely pissed off.

"Aliya," her mom started with a smile, "These are the Marshes, they wanted to stop by and meet the new neighbors. Say hello, honey."

"Hi." Aliya chewed her lip nervously, not really ready to try and make new friends just yet, but unfortunately for her the boy didn't seem to notice that.

"Hey! I'm Stan, and that bitch with the pissy look on her face is my cunt sister Shelly-" "TUURRDDD!" Stan ignored her and continues. "Want me to show you around town?"

Mr. And Mrs. Marsh gave their son and daughter annoyed looks and Aliya's mom looked at the boy in shock. "Does he always talk like that?"

Mrs. Marsh sighed, obviously embarrassed. "Oh yea. Trust me I've tried everything to make these kids act like proper children, it doesn't do any good. I'm sorry I know you probably aren't used it." Aliya's mom forced a smile and nodded sharply before turning to her daughter.

"Aliya, why don't you go look around with Stanley here? Your father and I can handle this-he should be back shortly anyway."

"But mom-"

"Aliya I said go! Now!"

Aliya groaned and turned around and looked at Stan. "Sure then, I guess we can go." She had really just been hoping to spend her night unpacking and moping, but that obviously wasn't going to happen

Stan grinned and pulled her out the door. "Come on! You have to meet the guys. We all had a bet going about whether or not the new kid would be a guy or a girl and I can't wait to rub it in fatass's face that he owes me and Kyle twenty dollars. Kenny would have placed a bet but any money he gets goes to feeding his family."

'There's a kid that poor in this town? Weird I didn't think they'd have those here.' Aliya tried to pay attention to where they were going, and she noticed Stan had led her up to a greenhouse three blocks away from her home and then he knocked. A middle aged woman answered the door and smiled brightly. "Hello! Are you here to see my little poopsiekins?"

Aliya's P.O.V.

Did that woman just call her kid 'poopsiekins'! That poor bastard! "Yes Mrs. Cartman, I brought the new kid over to introduce her to the guys." Mrs. Cartman stood aside and smiled at me.

"Oh hello! You are just a darling little thing aren't you? I bet you have boys drooling all over you!" Boy I sure hope not, because the way she said that just sounded dirty… Stan pulled me into the living room where three other boys sat playing Xbox. I examined them closely, I had never hung out with a bunch of boys before and it was really, really nerve-wracking. One of them was really, really fat and looked really mean…one of them was kind of short, had a green hat and I could barely make out a single red curl from the back of his head and the last one…well the last one I couldn't tell you much about. He had his parka hood up and tied tight around his face, like he was scared to breathe the oxygen around here or something. I couldn't get a really good read off of anyone here, and that made me nervous as hell.

"Hey guys look! I brought the new kid!" The other three whipped around to face us so fast I wondered how their heads didn't just fling off.

Parka kid jumped up excitedly. "Woohoo!" Then he started checking me out. That's only a little creepy. "She's hot!"

"Dude…" Green hat burst out grinning.

"Goddamnit!" Fat kid screamed out and started kicking and punching the couch. "You guys fucking cheated-you fucking Jew you fucking hacked the real estate agency and got the new kids file didn't you, you fucking Jew rat?!"

Green hat glared at him. "Stop calling me a Jew rat you fucking fatass! And no! I didn't. Now hand me the twenty bucks you owe me!"

"Guys! Shut the fuck up already-you're scaring her!"

Was I that obvious? I laughed nervously and waved. The boys stopped arguing and looked at her curiously.

"Guys this is Aliya, Aliya, the fatass is Cartman-" "I'm not fucking fat asshole!" "The guy in the green hat is Kyle," "Hi!" "And that guy over there in the parka is Kenny." "Hello!"

Aliya forced a smile and waved and then looked at the tv screen at what they were playing. Call of duty black ops 2? So old school. "So yall play black ops 2? What about any of the newer games?"

Kyle shrugged. "We tried ghost and advanced warfare but we really just like the black ops 2 zombies better. Besides, Cartman broke my copy of ghost forever ago and never bought me a new one."

"Oh Kahl," chuckled Cartman, "I'd never buy you anything. I'm sure you have plenty of Jew gold holed up somewhere very close to your little Jew heart."

I looked at him in shock, is he really that ignorant? "For real dude? You don't really think that do you?"

Cartman glared at her. "Yo! Shut up bitch I wasn't even talking to you, stupid cunt." My eye twitched and I couldn't control it, I punched him. He held his nose in shock and I saw a little trickle of blood flowed to his mouth.

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeem!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Shit. I'm in trouble now…no way my dad would let me live this one down, I cringed, just waiting for it. I got a shock though, Kenny shut him up with with a punch to the back of the head.

"Dude you're fourteen! Quit telling on people to your mommy!"

Cartman sniffled. "But-but-guys…she hit me. You saw it. I th-think she broke my nose and it hurts…you see the blood don't you, Keeenny?"

The boys rolled their eyes and Mrs Cartman walked in. "Did you call, Poopsie doodle?" Oh dear lord no wonder that kid was like that. He was obviously spoiled. He opened his mouth to answer but Stan beat him to it.

"Cartman got a pretty bad nose bleed after snorting some kind of drug." My eyes widened. What the fuck did he just say?

"Yea. I think it was-what is it called Kenny?"

"Cocaine!"

"Yea that was it Mrs. Cartman."

"What-?! No the fuck I didn't you fucking assholes!"

Mrs. Cartman chuckled happily. "Oh yes I remember the days when I was young wild and free to do whatever drugs I wanted. Come on poopsiekins, Mommy will get you all cleaned up." Cartman glared at all of us and flipped us off.

When they went upstairs I looked at the three remaining boys in shock. "Why would you lie about that kind of stuff?" They just shrugged.

Stan was the first to offer an explanation. "It's your first day in South Park, you don't need fatass to get you in trouble and get you grounded before you even get to explore."

Kenny nodded and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, I noticed he had loosened the flap of his jacket from the front of his mouth so his voice wasn't as muffled when he spoke. "Anyway, sexy. When are you going to show your good friend Kenny those beautiful titties?"

My eye twitched, but I decided to let it go. He did just help save my ass from getting in trouble. "How about….I don't know….does never work for you?"

Kenny pouted and Stan and Kyle laughed hysterically. I grinned, and for the first time since I found out I was moving, I began to feel a little better. Maybe South Park won't be that bad.

**KMOCKMOCKMOCKMOCKMOCKMOCKMOCKMOC**

**A/N: **And that's Chapter One you guys! I'll post the next chapter ASAP. I'm enjoying this and I think I found Kenny and Aliya's song-Time of Dying by Three Days Grace! Give it a listen it's pretty badass! It's the perfect sweet song for them, especially since I have a lot of great stuff planned. If this chapter was poorly written I apologize, the next one will be a lot better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park so don't sue!

**A/N:** Time for Chapter Two folks! Aliya's first day at South Park High and also maybe a meeting with Mysterion? Who knows what is to come in this epic new installment of Hell bound and Twisted!

**Chapter Two**

It's been a couple days since I came to this quiet little mountain town, otherwise known as South Park Colorado, and I still can't get used to how cold it is or how superficial the people are around here. I have never met so many idiots-especially that Eric Cartman character. The guys say I'll get used to him, but I don't think it's going to be that simple. If I could imagine what Hitler was like as a child, I would picture Cartman with a Hitler-stache.

The first night we were here I didn't get back until late and dad screamed at me for about an hour before mom got him to lay off. Somehow she convinced him that it was a good thing I was making friends here, and that I had let her know I might be a little late coming home-which I had. I called and told her Mrs. Cartman had invited me to stay for dinner. I got really lucky that night. Dad wasn't really physically abusive where he hit me or something, but he wasn't above locking me in my room for like three days without food…I don't know which I would prefer.

Yesterday I spent the day unpacking and getting my stuff picked out for school, but I did text Stan a bunch. He gave me the down low on kids at school. He told me that pretty much everyone was cool except for Cartman, Clyde, Craig, and Token, but I told him that although I appreciated the thought, I wanted to wait and find out for myself about people.

Today I got to the bus stop about five minutes after Kenny did. I couldn't help but stare at him curiously. He was a perv, I figured that much out already, but there was something about him that I couldn't help but find intriguing. He caught me staring at him and I turned away really fast, embarrassed. Why was my heart beating so fast? He was just some kid from the bad side of town. Dad would flip if he even knew I was at the bus stop with 'his type,' whatever that flipping meant.

"You alright?" I turned at the sound of Kenny's voice and grinned, praying to whoever was listening that I wasn't still blushing.

"Yea I'm just a little out of it. It's been a tough couple of days, you know?" He nodded, but the look in his eyes told me he was suspicious. I shrugged it off. The less contact we have with each other the better it would be for me. His eyes were the prettiest shade of blue….I can't afford to fall for this guy. I don't want to get in trouble anymore.

Stan and Kyle ran up laughing at Cartman who was trying hard to catch up. I shook my head at their antics, and zoned out again when the bus pulled up. I didn't recognize the bus driver, but then I didn't recognize anyone yet except for my-friends? Acquaintances? Oh, well, whatever they were. I sat in a random seat and resisted the urge to groan when Kenny sat next to me, so to avoid conversation I plugged in my earphones and started listening to music on my phone. I missed the look on Kenny's face.

**Kenny's P.O.V.**

The new girl is a little weird. I caught her staring at me, then she blushed and acted all embarrassed. I know the classic signs of when a girl starts to like a guy-I'm not stupid-but she didn't admit it she just said she was out of it, and then she started ignoring me. As far as I know, that's not a sign she likes me, but the exact opposite. Then when I sat next to her on the bus she acted like she was disgusted by me. It really hurt to be judged by someone that didn't know me-and I wondered what part of me disgusted her. Was it that I was poor?

Then when she started her music I glanced down and seen a thin scar gleaming against her otherwise pretty tan skin. I began to wonder if she's into self-harm.

It wasn't any of my business, but she needed to talk to someone, if that person wasn't us, then maybe…Mysterion could help her. That's when I got my resolve to visit her tonight in costume. If she didn't know Mysterion's identity then maybe she would loosen up around him.

**Aliya's P.O.V.**

I felt really bad for how I acted towards Kenny, but I know that judging by the way my heart pounded when our eyes met that I would only get into trouble with him. I looked down at my wrist, a scar was there from a suicide attempt I made a couple years ago when I was young, dumb, and weak. It traveled from my artery to my upper forearm. I chickened out and panicked and called mom who hauled ass to the hospital. Dad was away on a business trip so we never told him about it. Both of us are scared of him, but mom won't leave because she has nowhere to go especially since dad controls all the credit cards and the money and her family cut off contact with her years ago when she married him. She had been a fool and thought everyone was wrong about him, but she found out the hard way that he was nothing more than a douche.

I wonder if I could make it here and do more than just survive. The guys I met seem really cool, maybe I should take more risks and have fun, screw the consequences? No….Because if I did that I don't know what dad would do to mom..

"Aliya, we're going to lunch, do you want to meet Wendy?"

It was Stan, and we shared this class with Kenny, luckily he sat on the other side of the classroom since his last name was McCormick and mine was Bennett. He was watching me again, gauging my reaction of him I guess, so I ignored him and I stood up. I didn't have anything against him personally, I actually kind of thought he was cool, but if I went against dad, I don't want to think about what would go down.

"Ok, sure Stan."

Today was going to be a long ass day.

**KMOCKMOCKMOCKMOCKMOCKMOCKMOCKMOC**

School was finally out. My first day had been relatively easy, especially since I had already studied the stuff they went over in class. I was ahead-and that was a miracle. I was invited to go over to Kyle's and watch a Canadian show called Terrance and Phillip but I didn't want to be late getting home and I told him so, and he seemed to understand so I walked on home.

I did all my homework, cooked dinner for mom and dad, and then cleaned until around ten, then I collapsed on my bed after showering and throwing on sweat pants and t-shirt. Just another day in the life, man. Sometimes I believe I have too many responsibilities for a fourteen year old. I don't really blame mom though, but she is an alcoholic. She stays passed out a lot, and I just want to help her out so I do more than my share of chores.

I began to cover up when I heard a voice come from my window.

"Hey, you."

I about jumped out of my skin, and when I looked over at my window I seen a figure dressed in dark blue and black with a question mark over his head. "Oh my god! You scared the living hell outta me!" I was well aware that my southern accent flowed out unchecked. "Who the hell are you?" The guy-I guess it was a guy, it's voice was pretty deep.

"I am Mysterion, and I got a tip from one of your classmates that you may be having troubles at home. I wanted to check in and see for myself. I don't allow any crime of any kind in my town."

I stared at him and shrugged. "Well nothing's wrong here. I don't know what to tell you, someone must have had their facts mixed up." He raised an eyebrow and nodded at my arm.

"Then what is that scar?"

I frowned at him. "It was a dumb mistake on my part when I was a weaker person." He nodded slowly but didn't leave. "What? Is there something else?" He paused and then spoke.

"What do you have against Kenny McCormick?"

Oh shit, someone noticed that? What do I say? I don't know who this person is….should I lie? I don't really like lying….Oh what the hell I'll tell him the truth. "My dad is real harsh on me. He has a superiority complex, and if he knew I was friends with Kenny, I'd get in a lot of shit. It's not that I don't like the guy-I do, he's funny in a pervy kind of way, but I can't get involved with that….It sounds horrible but you don't know my dad."

Mysterion looked angry for about two seconds and I braced myself for him to tell me I was a shitty person, but when he didn't respond, I looked up at him again only to find that he was gone. "Well that was weird….I hope he doesn't think I'm a horrible person." I closed my window and shut the curtains. Great. I finally meet a superhero and I probably just came off as the shallowest person on the face of the planet to him. He just doesn't know my situation. I'm in a tough spot. Should I try to get to know Kenny and risk severe punishment, or just let it go and live in a safe zone my whole life and probably end up with a man just like my father?

My eyes widened and I sat up. That wouldn't happen. No way would that happen. I'm smarter than mom. I wouldn't fall for the same tricks she did. I laid back down and allowed a few short tears to escape my eyes. I was such a coward.

**KMOCKMOCKMOCKMOCKMOCKMOCKMOCKMOC**

The next day when I showed up to the bus stop I walked up to Kenny who was staring at me with a weird expression. I smiled at him and waved hello. He looked shocked for a second before he waved back.

Maybe I really should start taking a few risks. If dad finds out so be it, I'll live, I always do.

**KMOCKMOCKMOCKMOCKMOCKMOCKMOCKMOC**

**A/N:** And there's chapter two you guys! Hope yall enjoyed it! Read and Review please! Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park so please don't sue!

**A/N:** Thanks to anyone who is bothering to read my drabble! Some time in the next few chapters I will write one completely in Kenny's point of view. So please, continue to check me out.

Also I don't expect anything, but I'd like to hear opinions or suggestions on what you would like to see happen in this story. I will dedicate chapters! That's right-you heard me! Haha I am just dying to have some kind of feed back.

Anyway, Chapter Three!

**Chapter Three  
**

**02/24/15**

After Mysterion's visit last night I became more resolved to toughen myself up. I'm still scared of my dad, but I will push past that because I believe someone is watching over me. Even if he can't really save me from my father, I believe he will be able to help me in some kind of way. He's all I've been able to think about, and I have an overwhelming curiosity to find out who he is. The odds of me ever knowing is slim to none, but I know I will never stop hoping….

On the upside, he took any romantic interest I might have had in Kenny and threw that out the window. Now I'm able to talk to him and laugh without becoming too involved. That may sound horrible, but there's something about Mysterion that just makes my head spin and my heart pound, I had a dream last night that he came and saved me from myself. That may make no sense to you, journal but I think he gave me the hope that I lost a long time ago. The hope I have for freedom, my freedom, is now restored. I feel stronger already and I'm able to stare father in the eyes and not feel shaken by fear. I don't think any normal boy would ever be able to make me feel this way.

**Trinity Aliyance Mason **_signing out for now_.

I sighed and closed my laptop. I was sitting beside Starks Pond watching my new friends throwing snowballs back and forth like little kids. I grinned and stood up and ran up and jumped on Kyle's back and he spun me around laughing before falling backwards on the snow. "Oopmfh!" I gasped as the air rushed out of my lungs, and then I was back to laughing again.

Our laughter and fun was cut short by the honking of a horn and I looked up to see dad staring at me from a little ways down the road. The boys froze at the look he was giving me and I calmly stood up and picked up my stuff from beside the tree and I grinned and waved at them. "Guess this is my goodbye for now you guys. See you tomorrow!" They waved and went back to their war that I had previously interrupted.

Dad looked at me crossly as I got in the car. "When we get home go straight to your room, no dinner." I just shrugged and nodded. There was no point in arguing I knew it was a consequence I would be facing when I decided to start actually living my own life.

He looked at me and growled angrily. "What has gotten into you? Why can't you make GIRL friends? You realize you are just making yourself look like an even bigger whore than you are by clinging on to boys and rolling around in the dirt with them! I couldn't be more disappointed in you! You make this family look like garbage."

His words stung, but I didn't cry like I used to I just stared blankly ahead and nodded at the appropriate times. Apparently today that wasn't good enough and he did something he'd never done before. He abruptly stopped the car and I jerked forward, hitting my head on the dash and then he grabbed my hair and slammed my head against the window and then he forced me to look at him. "You answer with yes sir and stop hanging out with those boys immediately before I do something you REALLY won't like." I stared at him in disbelief through eyes rapidly filling with tears that I refused to shed.

"They're my only friends. They look out for me and help me. I don't want to-"

He slapped me and stared harshly at me. "Wrong fucking answer. You listen to what I'm telling you. Now!"

I shook my head and every time I said no, I took another blow to the head or the ribs, back, or legs. Finally he stopped and started the car back up and drove to the house. He dragged me out of the car, my stuff still in the back seat, and he threw me in the house on my hands and knees and he kicked me, and I fell to the floor gasping for breath. Mom ran in at that point and seen what was happening and she burst into tears and started screaming at him to stop. He started screaming back, my world was spinning and I felt a wetness pour down the side of my face and I felt and when I pulled my hand away I seen a red liquid on my fingers. I was bleeding and I didn't know where the source was.

I tried to crawl away and he just put his foot down on my back and pushed me down and kept me there.

"Are you going to listen to me like a good girl? Or are you going to continue being the obstinate whore that you are?"

I didn't answer. I couldn't if I wanted to because he was pressing down on my lungs, effectively cutting off what air supply I had left. I passed out.

When I woke up, I didn't know what time it was, I was in my room on the floor and I forced myself to stand up. Everywhere hurt. I walked over to my mirror on my dresser and gasped at what I saw. My face was bruised to hell and back. I wouldn't be able to go to school for a week without coming up with some kind of excuse for this. I gingerly touched my busted lip and winced. What had gotten into him? He'd never laid hands on me before…I'd even gotten away with just nodding in response to him before too. Something else must have happened. I refuse to believe I'm hated this much. I don't understand. What did I do? My eyes pooled with tears and I couldn't control it anymore, I burst into sobs and fell to my knees and stayed there for what felt like ages.

**KMOCKMOCKMOCKMOCKMOCKMOCKMOCKMOC**

When I finally had the strength, and my tears dried, I stood up weakly and tried my door. Surprisingly it wasn't locked. I went into the bathroom across the hall with a handful of clothes and showered. Judging by the silence in the house he was gone and I didn't bother looking for mom. She was probably passed out in her bedroom right now.

Even though I was the one who got beaten to a pulp, I felt bad for mom. She tried to stop him, I vaguely remembered them shouting and him shoving her back before focusing back on me. Why didn't someone call the cops? Why didn't she? I get that she is scared to go without him but goddamn he could have fucking killed me! Did she not care? Probably not. Obviously not. Never mind, disregard my earlier statement. She is just as bad as him if not worse. She is a fucking coward. I will never look at her the same way.

I got out of the shower and put on my clothes and started experimenting with makeup. There had to be something I could do that would cover this mess up. I piled on foundation and concealer and blush and everything I could think of where I would still look natural, but not have these stupid bruises. It worked, to a degree. My skin was still an odd hue, but at least it wasn't obvious what happened. The only thing I couldn't do much about was my lip. I could just say I fell down the stairs though. Yea, that's what I would say.

I opened up the bathroom door and headed back to my room and was met by Mysterion. "I keep catching you fresh out the shower."

I just nodded and went to the bed and laid down.

He followed me and looked at me. "Did something happen today?" I shrugged and rolled my eyes.

"Yea I fell down the stairs when mom called me down for dinner earlier." He didn't seem to believe me or not care last night when I tried to tell him about dad. All men were the same. Eventually they will all turn into the monster that my father is. I believe that now, with everything. It's better I trust no one.

Mysterion raised an eyebrow. "You're lying."

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I'm the good guy. I stop bad things from happening."

My laugh was empty. "Okay. You can leave now."

He stood and ran his fingers through my hair. "I'm here to listen to you, and if my leaving unexpectedly last night made you think you couldn't trust me..I apologize. I was angered by what you said about your father, not by you."

I looked at him and sat up and studied him carefully. It was a few tense minutes before I felt comfortable speaking. "I want to have friends that I pick myself. Father doesn't agree. Take from that what you want."

His eyes widened and then he seemed to notice something and he leaned in really close. Was he about to kiss me? He raised a hand, I flinched, and he hushed me, assuring me he wasn't going to hurt me. He wiped off some of my makeup with his glove and his expression hardened. "Did he do that?"

I felt the spot and I didn't answer. I didn't have to, and didn't have the chance to even if I wanted to. Mysterion had gone already, and yet again it was like he had never been here. Maybe I have a brain tumor and keep dreaming while I'm awake…or I'm crazy and seeing things. I don't know…

I am just going to try and get some sleep and think about all this in the morning.

**KMOCKMOCKMOCKMOCKMOCKMOCKMOCKMOC**

The next day I got up extra early and spent two hours putting on the makeup more carefully and by the time I got done it was like yesterday never happened-on the outside at least. I got my stuff together and walked to the bus stop where, again, Kenny was the first one there. He was avoiding my gaze today and I wondered if I had done something to make him mad, or if something had happened at home. I didn't really want to bother him if he didn't want to talk about it, but I wanted to at least see if he was ok.

"Kenny, are you ok?" He looked at me like he was surprised I was asking about him.

He nodded and then zeroed in on my mouth. "Yea I'm okay, but what happened to you?"

I laughed, and winced inwardly at how forced it sounded. "Oh that? Yea, yesterday when I got home I slipped on ice walking into my house and busted my face on the stairs. I'm a bit of a klutz." Something in his eyes told me he didn't believe me. Wait. Those eyes. This feeling. It's the same one I get when Mysterion's around. Could Kenny be? No. No way. I studied him and he watched me back curiously.

"Kenny, are you-"

"Get back here you fucking Jew!" I sighed and the others had arrived. Oh well they probably just saved me from sounding like the biggest psycho on the planet. I wasn't even sure if Mysterion existed or if I just took what I felt for Kenny and my mind made some kind of imaginary hero to help me get through this rough time in my life. Now that I think about it I think I've read about that before..somewhere.

"Hey guys!" I smiled, for real this time and they grinned back. "What are y'all fighting about now?"

"Cartman thinks I have his stupid stuffed frog." Kyle said laughing hysterically.

Cartman fumed and stomped his feet childishly. "Kahl! Give me Clyde Frog! You stupid Jew I know you have him!"

I laughed and then looked around. "Hey, where's Stan?"

Everyone groaned in annoyance. "What'd I say?" I asked.

"He's probably up Wendy's ass again today. He said something about going to school with her today." Kyle said, rolling his eyes.

Kenny laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "He's trying to get him some pussy don't act like you wouldn't be doing the same thing if you had a hot piece of ass ever since third grade."

I blinked. Stan and Wendy had been together that long? "Awwwwww!" The boys all looked at me like I was crazy, and even Cartman stopped his temper tantrum to give me a creeped out look.

"What? I think that it's sweet that they've been together since they were little bitty. I wish I had a boyfriend like that."

They all just stared at me. I rolled my eyes. "And that's why girls and guys are so different." At that moment the bus pulled up and opened its doors. I groaned as I got on, but I did it without limping afterwards, so I was alright. I applauded myself, all I had to do was not have any slip ups. Right then a kid stuck his foot out in my path and I tripped. I waited for the floors impact to hit me, but it didn't and I was suddenly aware of someone's arm around my waist and I turned around and seen Kenny glaring at a kid with a blue hat. "Craig, back the fuck off. Don't screw with this one."

The kid just shrugged and turned around in his seat like nothing had just happened. I stared at Kenny for a second longer before I walked to my seat. I am really beginning to wonder just who the superhero really is. Mysterion, who runs away, or Kenny, for saving me from embarrassment and standing up for me. I felt heat rush in my face and I groaned. Great.

I'm definitely liking Kenny.

**KMOCKMOCKMOCKMOCKMOCKMOCKMOCKMOC**

**A/N:** That's it for Chapter Three guys! I made it a bit longer than my other chapters I hope y'all liked it! Please let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park! Just my character.

**A/N:** I am changing my idea for this story up a bit. I'll post the new summary shortly, for now it will remain a mystery! Also: Follow me or favorite me and keep a check on my profile. I will be posting dated updates and let you know about what is happening with updates every so often! Okay? Okay. Let's get this story going!

**Chapter Four:**

Aliya groaned as she looked in the bathroom mirror. Her dad had caught her hanging around the guys again, and he didn't fail to show her that he still didn't approve. This time, however, her mom hadn't been in the state of mind to even try to interfere. She picked up a cotton ball and soaked it in alcohol and pressed it to her face gingerly, hissing from the sting.

She heard familiar footsteps coming from her room and she peeked through the bathroom door and waved for him to wait a second. Quickly, glancing both ways down the hallway to make sure her father hadn't heard anything, she raced into her room. After she had made sure her door was shut and locked she turned and faced Mysterion who studied her face with no expression.

"I will catch him one day."

"I know."

And he left. Just like that.

She was used to his almost nightly visits so she had gotten to where she just left her window open for him. They didn't ever really have a conversation like they did the first couple of times, but she chalked it up to him being the strong silent type, and maybe he didn't want her to get any clues to his identity. Not that it mattered, she quit worrying about who he was ages ago.

It had been two months since she moved to South Park and she had begun to notice strange things in this new place. One example was when gluten had been basically outlawed a couple weeks back because it "makes people's dicks fly off" when it's in its most concentrated form. Did it make sense to her? No, but sure enough a scientist had apparently drank some and his dick had flown off and basically bombed the town.

Not only was it that, but she started paying attention more to her friends conversation, like when they talked about the rise of Cthulhu that apparently happened a few years ago. She remembered that happening from news reports, but she didn't realize that Cartman had basically had the Lord of Darkness under his control. She had to hand it to the little bastard, he was a clever one.

She was sure there were other events, but she was too freaked out to ask. So far she knew that Jesus Christ apparently lived in South Park, Satan visited periodically, and apparently God was really some kind of dinosaur/monster up in the sky. Did it make sense? Hell no. Was she in any position to question it? No. Not when she met Jesus, seen Satan, and she really, really didn't want to meet God in his true form. She'd rather not have his image screwed up in her mind.

Sighing, she laid down in her bed after shutting her window. She knew Mysterion wouldn't be back that night and she didn't want her father asking questions. Laying her head down, she emptied her mind of all the confusing thoughts about this so-called quiet little mountain town and fell asleep.

**KMOCKMOCKMOCKMOCKMOCKMOCKMOCKMOC**

Aliya stretched and yawned as she looked at the alarm clock. It was 10am on a Saturday. She didn't have school, and she never felt better. She stood up and walked across the hall to the bathroom and splashed water on her face, and when she looked up her mouth fell open. All traces of the bruises and cuts her dad had left on her face were gone. Quickly she lifted her shirt and seen that bruised stomach was now just a faint yellow color. Had she really done that good of a job caring for her wounds? She didn't think so. It should have been impossible for her to have healed that fast…

Frowning she thought for a moment. Maybe the fact that she was living in South Park was taking a toll on her in some way. Maybe, if or when, Mysterion made another appearance she could ask him about the possibility. That was when she decided to do an experiment.

Going back into her room she took out a needle from her sewing kit and gently pricked her finger. She watched as a little drop of blood came to the surface, waited a second, and wiped it away with a tissue. The wound was gone. Taking out a notebook she recorded the event and how long it took to heal before she took the needle again and dug it into her wrist and made a long cut, wincing as she dragged it down her skin, feeling it tear. That one took a little longer-five minutes-but it healed too. What did this mean? What was happening to her?

Fear rushed through her, her heard began to pound like crazy. What if her father found out? He'd call her a freak, no telling what he would do to her if he knew. She had to talk to someone about this, but Mysterion wouldn't come for a while-maybe tonight, maybe not. She couldn't talk to her friends, she didn't know if she could trust them with this kind of information. A feeling of guilt passed through her at that thought, but she knew deep down she was right. They had a habit of talking at the wrong moments, or worse-getting involved in some kind of trouble. The last thing she needed was for the government to find out about this development and trying to experiment on her.

Thinking about it for a moment, she decided her best interest would be to just go to the library and check out books on genetics and human evolution…At least that she could explain to her father as a science project, he would approve of that, she hoped. Her train of thought was interrupted by a knock at her door. "Sweetie? There's a boy at the door. He says he is your partner for a project at school?" It was her mother, and Aliya thanked whoever was listening that her father was gone on a fishing trip.

"Okay mom, send him up." Hurriedly she put her stuff away, right as Kenny walked through the door. "What's up?" Kenny looked her up and down, openly checking her out, but a look of confusion and shock seemed to cross his face.

"I heard from a certain someone that you had gotten into some kind of trouble."

So even Mysterion had friends. "Yeaa…no. I'm fine."

He looked at her and glared. "I'm sick of the lies, Aliya. Are we friends or not?"

Her jaw dropped, had he really noticed that she tried to keep him at a certain distance? "Of course Kenny! I just-"

"Then tell me the truth!"

Aliya chewed her lip nervously and looked around the room, anywhere but at him. "I can't do that…It's not that we aren't friends though…" she met his eyes so he could see that she was serious. "I'm just in a bit of a predicament and I don't want everyone knowing about it until I know exactly what it going on."

Kenny walked up to her and got in her face, an obvious frown on his face. "Listen, I'm not like the others, I have my own problems so listening to yours isn't going to make a fuck to me. I won't tell the others, and I'm here to listen because HE can't be."

So he knew that Mysterion had been here, and that must mean he knew Mysterion's identity-also meaning that Mysterion officially was real and not a figment of her imagination. "Alright. I'll talk, but I do not want anything I say to go beyond these walls." He nodded in agreement. "AND…I want to hear about your issues too. I can't just spill about my problems, give you dirt on me, and not know anything about you." He shrugged, and nodded. It was like he expected as much.

She sighed and begun. "I'm sure you already know mine and my father's relationship is strained. Hell anyone could be able to see that." He nodded. "Well…whenever I do something he doesn't approve of, or if I don't respond the way he wants me too, well….." Kenny raises an eyebrow expectantly. "He likes to punish me…if you catch my drift."

"So…" Kenny started slowly. "He hits you." Aliya nodded and he got a really angry look in his eye. "And you just thought it would be okay to not tell anyone? Seriously? You haven't confided in anyone, and I know you haven't told the school! You are as bad as Butter's was when his Grandma was doing this shit to him!" Aliya flinched at his words, but allowed him to finish before she continued.

"You're right." She agreed slowly. "But there's something else too…"

"Oh yea? Like what?" Sarcasm dripped from his voice.

She pulled out a little knife she had and cut her palm. Kenny scowled. "So now you're into self-harm? That's attractive." Aliya glared at him, effectively shutting him up. She waited a moment or so and then she wiped up the blood that had spilled and showed him her palm-it had already healed.

Kenny's look was priceless. His gaze darted from her hand to her face about ten times before he stopped at her eyes. "What the fuck?" He stood up and backed away before running out of her room.

Great, now the guy she liked thought she was a freak. This day keeps getting better and better.

**KMOCKMOCKMOCKMOCKMOCKMOCKMOCKMOC**

**Kenny's P.O.V.**

She's like me. Why am I running? Why can't I tell her she isn't alone? I know the answer, even as I run out her front door and down the street. Her healing power can be remembered, it's impossible to forget. Even if I shoot myself in the fucking head there's a huge chance she won't remember it ever happening, just like everyone else in this godforsaken town.

I walked through the door to my house and ignored my mom, who sat on the couch smoking a joint, and into my room. Opening my closet I stared at my Mysterion costume and I wonder if me talking to her as myself had been a mistake. How would I explain running away, tomorrow? She probably feels like a freak and I suddenly feel really guilty about that. I should have never gone over there as Mysterion, I let my feelings for her take my courage away.

I liked this girl. I liked Aliya a lot, and I didn't even notice my feelings at first. At first, when she moved here I thought she would be like the others. I thought she'd be spoiled, have a lot of money, and the perfect family life-or at least semi perfect. I was beyond wrong, and ever since I discovered what her life was really like I began to feel the need to watch out for her, the only way to do so was as my alter ego.

The more I talked to her the more I fell. Now I'm in it deep and I don't know what to do about it. I'm poor, not the smartest, and I rely on Mysterion to help me come out of my shell at all. This girl deserves more than what I have to offer, so I keep my distance, but Mysterion can't stay away. I tell myself it's because she needs him, but maybe it's him that needs her.

This stupid town.

I really wish I had been born anywhere else, been from anywhere else, had anyone else for parents. Maybe then I would have been good enough for her. There was absolutely no way that she would forget me running away without saying anything; there was no way she would forgive me.

I punch the wall beside my closet, leaving a hole in its midst. "Fuck! I'm so fucking stupid!"

Mysterion would yet again have to come to both of our rescue.

**KMOCKMOCKMOCKMOCKMOCKMOCKMOCKMOC**

**A/N:** And there is Chapter Four! R&amp;R please!


End file.
